


No Love Like The Love Of A Dragon

by scooter3scooter



Series: Somewhere Over The Rainbow [17]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bigender, Cute Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragon Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First httyd fic, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Needs a Hug, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Dragons, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Teen Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll, bigender Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, happy pride month!, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooter3scooter/pseuds/scooter3scooter
Summary: Leaning against Toothless, I looked out from our perch above the village. I closed my eyes, rather than turning away, leaning my head back against my dragon's smooth scales. “Hey Bud?” I called out, only to get a light huff of breath in response.I closed my eyes over the village who always turned their eyes away from me, who always turned their back on me like some plague. If I wasn’t the son of the chief I am sure they would have run me out of the village.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: Somewhere Over The Rainbow [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770343
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	No Love Like The Love Of A Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17: bigender - Hiccup

Leaning against Toothless, I looked out from our perch above the village. I closed my eyes, rather than turning away, leaning my head back against my dragon's smooth scales. “Hey Bud?” I called out, only to get a light huff of breath in response. 

_ I closed my eyes over the village who always turned their eyes away from me, who always turned their back on me like some plague. If I wasn’t the son of the chief I am sure they would have run me out of the village. _

Eyes still closed, I reached my hand out to pet Toothless’s tail, which was curled in front of me, as if it was wrapped around to hold me. Stroking the tail, I went on, not necessarily caring whether he was paying attention or not, “have I told you I love you?” He didn’t respond, not like I really expected him to do anything. 

_ I do hope he understands though, I know he knows what love is. Love was when he saved my life even though it meant he could be killed. Love is when he knows he can leave whenever, and that if that’s what he wants I would let him, yet he chooses to stay. I know he loves me, but I don’t know if he can comprehend how much I love him. _

He curled his tail closer to me, until it was in my lap. I continued to stroke his tail, almost like absentmindedly seeking his comfort.  _ But I know he’ll always give it to me.  _ Opening my eyes again, looking out over the village who has hated and scrutinized me my whole life, I only held his tail hander.

“Bud,” I breathed out, “did you know, you’re the only one who really accepts me?” I heard him shift, moving his head across the grass. He could not quite look at me from that angle, but I knew he was paying closer attention. “You don’t care how different I am,” I paused, thinking for a second before continuing, “actually, I think you do care. If I was like everyone else maybe I wouldn’t have not killed you that day,” his tail flinched in his dragon away at the mention of that dreadful moment. 

I was quick to run my hand over his tail comfortingly. He was quick to ease his large tail back into my lap. “I mean, you don’t care about how… weird I am compared to everyone else.” That is when Toothless raised his head, huffing out an angry huff of breath at my self deprecation. 

_ How could I have gotten so lucky? I swear, there is no other dragon in the universe, no scratch that, no other being in the universe so absolutely loving. At least, no one in Berk has been even a hundredth as loving. It’s like he doesn’t even see gender. Maybe he doesn’t. _

_ Part of me hopes he does, because then he loves me despite my gender.  _

I let out a sigh, I’m not even really sure why I’m opening up like this, it’s not like he can talk back to me. Like of course he communicates in his own way, but it’s not the same as talking to a person. Not like I have any people to talk to anyway. Dad tries, but he’s never understood. It’s been better, I can’t take away how much he’s been trying to be better, but some things he just can’t change his viewpoint so quickly. 

And everyone else? Well I’ve always had a million reasons going against me. It’s not like I want to stand out, but once one person in a small village suspects something is up with someone, whispers grow and grow until everyone is sure the rumors are nothing but truth. Gobber has always been, well, not necessarily accepting, but just not as focused on my unusual gender than everyone else.  _ And then there’s Astrid. She actually seemed to like me, but that’s probably just wishful thinking. I really do need to quit it with the wishful thinking.  _

I mean, it’s not like I can blame her. Who would actually want me of all people? I’m not saying Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs are all great catches, but they’re less complicated than me. And less complicated is much easier to swallow. 

“You really are the best, Bud.” 

I swear there is no love like a dragons. Other villages may have dogs or cats and claim they are loving, but you don’t know love until you have a dragon on your side. I pity anyone who can’t know what it’s like.  _ Gods, I’ll never be able to thank him enough. No matter how many new upgrades tails I make him or give him buckets of wish will never be thanks enough.  _

He gave me that deep purring sound of content, almost like he was saying he loved me too.  _ Probably wishful thinking again.  _ He wouldn’t even have to say it though, I know how much he loves me. He proves it again and again every day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is shorter than I’d like but I tried.  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
